pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Has Too Many Siblings
After a 22 year old Candace graduates college, she tries to find a job. But she is unsuccessful, and she has no home or car. So she has to go back to her home in Danville. Unfortunately, she is stuck to being back with her annoying 11 siblings. Main Characters in this Story Candace Flynn: She is twenty-two years old and she doesn't have a house or car, so she has to go back to Danville to live with her parents. Unfortunately, she has to take care of her 11 siblings. She doesn't want to do this at all. Libby Flynn: She is twenty years old. She was supposed to be taking care of the little kids, but she moved out with her boyfriend, so now Candace is in charge. She helps Candace take care of the younger kids. Ferb Fletcher: He is seventeen. He lost interest in building stuff. His girlfriend is Gretchen. He doesn't help Candace take care of the younger kids because he wants to have a social life. Phineas Flynn: He is fifteen years old. He also lost interest in building stuff. His girlfriend is Isabella. He doesn't help Candace take care of the younger kids because he wants to have a social life. Jonathan Flynn-Fletcher: He is twelve years old. He skateboards inside the house (which is not allowed) and he hates Jeremy, which annoys Candace. Otto Flynn-Fletcher: He is eleven years old. He eats a lot and he doesn't do his homework. He also hates Jeremy. Sam Flynn-Fletcher: She is ten years old. She is a tomboy who owns nunchucks. She beats up her younger brother Lewis with them. She hates Jeremy and Isabella. Lewis Flynn-Fletcher: He is nine years old. He is bullied by Sam, like Irving used to be bullied by Albert. He looks and acts like Irving. Hannah and Lizzy Flynn-Fletcher: They are eight year old fraternal twins. They are very smart. They are in the Fireside Girls troop and they admire Phineas's girlfriend Isabella. Ty Flynn-Fletcher: He is six years old. He skateboards inside the house (which is not allowed) and he hates Jeremy, which annoys Candace. Micah Flynn-Fletcher: He is three years old. He cries whenever Phineas and Ferb leave the house (which is often). Linda Flynn: She had Candace, Libby, and Phineas with her first husband and all the other kids (except for Ferb)with Lawrence. She is paying Candace to babysit for the younger kids. When Candace moves out and returns three weeks later, Linda admits that she didn't call Candace for three weeks because she was mad that Candace left. Lawrence Fletcher: He had Ferb with his first wife and had all the other kids (except for Candace, Libby, and Phineas) with Linda. He is also paying Candace to babysit for the younger kids. Jeremy Johnson: He is Candace's boyfriend. Most of Candace's siblings hate him, which annoys him and his girlfriend. When Candace gets fed up with her family, she moves in with him, but they break up because they begin fighting too much. Stacy Hirano: One of Candace's childhood friends. Stacy didn't graduate yet. Jenny: See Stacy. Story Candace: Hi, my name is Candace Flynn, and I'm twenty two years old. I am the oldest of twelve children. I don't know HOW we have twelve children. My parents had three of us, me, my younger sister Libby, and my younger brother Phineas. Then they got a divorce. Later, my mom remarried a man named Lawrence Fletcher, who had a son from his previous marriage. Then my mom and my stepdad had eight more kids together. (sigh) Having eleven siblings is hard, especially because I have to babysit them. I just graduated from college. But I don't have a job, which means I can't buy a house or car, so now I am back with my family. (sighs in annoyance and walks into her house). Linda: Candace! Hi! (hugs Candace) Everyone else: (hugs Candace) Candace: Hi, everyone! Good morning! Hannah: Good morning, Candace. Candace: (narrating) My mom and dad are giving me a babysit job so I can have enough money for a car and a house. My sister Libby, who is twenty, is supposed to be babysitting, but she moved out with her boyfriend, so now I have this job. (being sarcastic) Hooray! (walks upstairs to put her stuff in her room) This is Micah and Ty's room (points to a boys' room). This is Hannah, Lizzy, and Sam's room (points to a girls' room). This is Jonathan, Otto, and Lewis's room (points to another boys' room). This is Phineas and Ferb's room (points to a boys' room). This is Libby's room (points to a girl's room). This is my room (points to her room). I don't share. Linda: Candace, can you cook breakfast!? I have to work on something for your graduation party! Candace: (sighs) Sure, Mom. (walks downstairs. Already, the kids are running around the house) Lewis: (screams as Sam runs behind him with nunchucks) Candace: Sam, put the nunchucks down! Sam: But he stalked my friend and she was really creeped out! (continues running) Phineas: (half asleep) Sam, put the nunchucks down. Sam: (ignores Phineas) Candace: (to Phineas) Well, don't just sit there, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Phineas: I'm so tired. I stayed up on the phone with Isabella until three a.m. Candace: (rolls her eyes) Hannah and Lizzy: (walks into the room with their Fireside Girls uniforms on) We're going to be late to our meeting if we don't get breakfast. Candace: I'm making it. (walks into the kitchen and sees Otto eating a tub of ice cream) Otto, it is not time to eat that. Otto: Shut up. Candace: (mutters profanity under her breath) Jonathan and Ty: (skateboard past Candace) Candace: Get off those things! You're not allowed to skateboard in the house. (a crash comes from the backyard) WHAT WAS THAT!? (runs into the backyard. Hannah, Lizzy, Sam, Lewis, and Micah are building a Ferris wheel). Lizzy: Do you like our invention? Candace: MOM! (runs into the house and into her parents' room.) Mom, the kids are building a rollercoaster outside! Linda: Candace, you are twenty two years old. Stop making up these stories. And I thought you were making breakfast. Candace: (stomps downstairs and makes breakfast for thirty minutes). Ferb and Phineas: (walks into the kitchen) Is breakfast ready? Candace: Yes, yes it is. Everyone else: (comes into the kitchen) Hannah: Hurry up, Mom! You have to take me and Lizzy to our Fireside Girls' meeting! Linda: Okay. Phineas: Mom, can you take me and Ferb to Baljeet's house? Micah: But you were there yesterday! (eyes water) Linda: No, Phineas. I have to get things ready for Candace's graduation party. You can walk. Phineas: Fine. (mutters) I really need my own car. Candace: (glares at Phineas) Sam: Candace, are your stupid friends coming to your party? Candace: My friends are not stupid. Sam: Stacy is. Lawrence: Sam, stop insulting Candace's friends. Otto: Is Libby coming to the party? Linda: Yes, yes she is. Sam: Nooooooooooooo! She's probably going to try to paint my nails! I don't want my nails painted! Ty: Can I bring my friends to Candace's party? Linda: No. This is Candace's big day. You'll get your big day soon, Ty. Ferb: Can I bring my friends? They know Candace. Linda: You can bring Gretchen and Isabella, but that's it. Ty: That's not fair! Candace: Isabella and Gretchen are my friends, not yours. Sorry. Ty: (stomps his foot and is about to throw a tantrum) Candace: (to Linda and Lawrence) So, Gretchen, Isabella, Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy, Coltrane, Vanessa, and Albert are coming? Lawrence: Yes, yes they are. Sam: I hate Jeremy! Candace: (shoots her a nasty look) Why do you all hate Jeremy? Jonathan: His sister is evil! Candace: I know, but his sis isn't invited. Sam: Jeremy's a (bleep). He's probably one of those ladies' men who womanizes girls. Candace: He is not like that! If he was, we wouldn't be together right now! Sam: (shrugs) Except for Albert and Vanessa, your friends are retards. Candace: TAKE THAT BACK! Linda: (angrily) The word "retard" will NOT be used in my house, Samantha. Candace: (narrating) My friends either have one sibling or have no siblings at all. They can't relate to my problems. Jeremy is my boyfriend. We've been dating since we were fifteen. But only my parents, Phineas, Ferb, and Libby like him. Everyone else hates him, especially Sam. Sam basically hates all my friends. It really annoys me. I hope she doesn't ruin my party tomorrow. Candace's Graduation Party Candace: After breakfast, my parents got things ready in the backyard for my party. But even though it's MY big day, I have to help my siblings get ready. Thank goodness Libby is here. Libby: (trying to curl Sam's hair) Sam, you need to stop moving around. Sam: I don't like curlers in my hair. Candace: Sam, just do what she says. Sam: (rolls her eyes) Lewis: (walks into the room) Candace, does Stacy Hirano have a sister? Candace: Yes. I don't know how you know that. But Stacy's sister is WAY out of your league. She's fifteen, you're nine. It doesn't work. Sam: (snidely) Who would want to go out with you, nerd stalker freak? Lewis: Stop calling me that. (eyes well with tears) Candace: Stop being mean to your brother, Sam. (turns to Lewis) Where are the others? Lewis: Building a rollercoaster in Phineas and Ferb's room. Candace: (getting angry) Not today. Not on my watch! (stomps to P&F's room. The other kids are building a mini rollercoaster). Stop building! Today is NOT the day for this! Tear this all down right now! Hannah: But we just started! Candace: TEAR IT DOWN! Phineas: (sighs and tears the rollercoaster down) Candace: Now get ready for the party. (she walks back into her room and takes out her new dress) Linda: (burst into the room) Candy, darling. The deli forgot to bring the food, and Dad is there. I need to still organize the backyard. You and Libby are in charge of making sure that the other kids are ready. Candace: (sighs in annoyance) Okay. (goes downstairs. Micah is there, looking like he is about to cry) Micah: I don't feel well. (barfs on the kitchen floor). Candace: (sarcastically) Oh, great. Great! (takes out a mop and begins mopping up the barf) Micah: I feel better now. (walks away). Hannah: (walks in) Jonathan threw a nunchuck at Lizzy and her forehead is bleeding! Candace: (sees blood on Lizzy's forehead and sighs. She takes out a band aid and gives it to Hannah.) Put this on. Lizzy: (puts on the band aid) I'm going to kill Jonathan! (runs away. Hannah follows her) Candace: I cannot wait until my friends arrive. (Three hours later, Candace's friends arrive.) Stacy: Hi, Candace! (hugs her) Jeremy: Hey, Candace. (kisses her) Candace: Hey, guys! Sam: (walks up to them) Stacy: Hi, Sam. What's up? Sam: What's up, (bleep)? Stacy: >:( Candace: (facepalms) Jeremy: Hi, Sam. Sam: (hits Jeremy's foot with nunchucks and runs away) Candace: Samantha Melissa Flynn-Fletcher, come here right now! Sam: (ignores Candace) Candace: Jeremy, are you okay? Jeremy: Yeah. Micah: (walks up to Phineas, who is making out with Isabella) Phineas, will you play with me? Phineas: (breaks away from Isabella) Do you mind giving us some privacy? (continues to make out with Izzy) Micah: (cries) Albert: Irving was like that when he was little. Candace: Don't talk to me, Al. You gave Sam nunchucks and she uses them for evil. Albert: I used to hit Irving with them, but I realized the errors of my ways. Linda: Okay, it is time for me and my husband to talk about Candace Gertrude Flynn, our wonderful daughter who is the first in our family to graduate from college. (sheds a tear) I remember when Candy was just a little infant... Candace: (buries her face in her hands in embarrassment) Stacy: Don't worry, my mom made a speech like this when I graduated elementary school. Linda and Lawrence: (show a slide show of Candace throughout the years. But only Candace, Libby, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Stacy, Jeremy, Albert, Coltrane, Jenny, and Vanessa are paying attention. Everyone is crying, arguing, or sleeping). Lawrence: You can now chow down! Otto: YES! (piles a bunch of stuff on his plate and shoves it in his mouth) Candace: (narrating) My party turned out great after all. (shows her posing in a picture with her siblings and her friends). But until I get a job, I'm stuck here with my annoying siblings. The Supermarket Linda: Kids, it's time to go to the supermarket! Get in the car! Candace, Phineas, and Ferb, you're in charge! Candace: (sarcastically) Sweet. (She looks at her brothers, who are on their iPhones). Are you going to look up from those things? Phineas: (not looking up) Ya. Ferb: (grunts in reply) Candace: (narrating) It really annoys me how Phineas and Ferb never help me take care of the younger kids. I might have been mean to them in the past when they were little, but they were always there for me. Now they're never there for me. Everyone: (climbs into the car) Candace: (narrating) I love the family car. I love being with the family and chilling and talking about life. It is so awesome.............................................Oh, who am I kidding? I HATE THIS CAR SO MUCH! Younger kids: (throwing things across the car) Phineas and Ferb: (still texting on their iPhones) Ty: Otto cut the cheese. Hannah: Who farted? Linda: Kids, please be quiet while I'm driving. Sam, put the nunchucks down. Otto, if you passed gas, say "excuse me". Candace: (sighs in annoyance) (They get to the supermarket. As they walk inside, people are staring at them in shock of how big their family is) Candace: (narrating) Whenever we go out in public together, everyone is always like "Oh look, the parade is coming". It's so annoying. And as soon as we enter the place, they take off running. Younger kids: (immediately take off running as they enter the supermarket) Linda: Hannah! Lizzy! Ty! Lewis! (sighs) Candace, Phineas, and Ferb, will you please get them? Candace: Sure. (stomps away. Phineas and Ferb are still on their iPhones). Jonathan: Check this out! (skateboards through an aisle. An older woman gives him an angry glare) Candace: Jonathan, stop that! Otto: (opens up a bag of chips and begins eating) Candace: Otto, you're not allowed to do that! (grabs Jonathan and Otto's hands and walks back to where Linda is). Linda: (puts ten boxes of frozen pizza in the basket) Phineas: Where are the girls? Candace: (sighs in annoyance) I'll find them. (stomps to the magazine section. Hannah and Lizzy are reading "Discovery Girls" and Sam is reading "Sports Illustrated"). Lizzy: I wanna get my "Get On The Cover Of A Magazine" Patch. Hannah: Me, too. Sam: I hate the Fireside Girls. They're too girly. Candace: Girls, we have to go back with Mom. (Later, Linda is finished and she is in line paying for her stuff) Micah: (holding Candace's hand and crying) Candace: Really, Micah, do you have to do this now? Linda: Okay, we're done. Candace, when we get home, your father and I are going to Target. You are in charge of the others. Candace: Fine... Building Robots and Other Random Stuff Candace: Stop it! Right now! Most of the kids: (ignore and continue building robots. Unfortunately, most of them are out of control and are messing up the backyard). Sam: (yelling at Lewis) Your robot ruined mine! (starts chasing him with nunchucks) Lewis: (screams) Hannah: (to Lizzy) We just earned our "Building Self Insert Robots" Patch. Jonathan, Otto, and Ty: (skateboarding with their robots) (All of a sudden, all the robots blow up) Lizzy: Well, at least we got our patches. Lewis: But I liked my robot... Sam: Nobody cares about your stupid robot, adopted idiot. Lewis: STOP CALLING ME THAT! (starts a shoving match with Sam. Everyone else joins in) Candace: Sam, Lewis, whoa, hey! (tries to break it up) Lewis: Nobody likes me! (runs into the house in tears). Micah: (randomly goes into the house) Candace: Guys, you have to stay outside. (Goes inside the house to get Micah and Lewis) Phineas and Ferb: (leave the house) Candace: Where are you going? Phineas: To Irving's house. Candace: You guys are supposed to be helping me! Ferb: (rolls his eyes and walks out of the house) Micah: (timidly) Are you guys going to come back? Phineas: No. Candace: (to Micah while she is glaring at P&F) Yes, yes they are. Micah: (cries) Candace: (sighs in annoyance) Stupid brats. 3 Months Later Candace: (narrating) It's been three months since I've been living with my family again. School has started for them, which makes things a lot easier. But during weekends, it's full on torture again. Today, I'm having my friends Stacy and Jenny over. I haven't seen them since the graduation party. Stacy: (walking into the house) Hi, Candy! We've missed you! (she and Jenny hug Candace) Candace: Hey, guys! Finally, it's just the three of us and no more annoying siblings! (she and her friends go upstairs to her room. Hannah, Lizzy, and Micah are standing there) Micah: Can we come? Candace: No. (shuts her bedroom door and turns to her friends) So, how's life? Stacy: Nothing much happened. I'm still working on getting a degree. Jenny: Me, too. Micah: (knocks on the door) Hi, Candace! Can I hang out with your friends? Candace: I told you no! Stacy: At least they're knocking. Candace: (sighs in annoyance) YOU don't have to deal with this. Stacy: But I still have a million cousins. Candace: They all live in Japan, and they're your age. They don't mess up your stuff and your mom doesn't make you the babysitter. Jenny: Maybe if you have a positive attitude, you will see that your siblings aren't as bad. Candace: Maybe... Micah and Sam: (burst into the room) Sam: (to Stacy and Jenny) What's cracking, little (bleep)s? Jenny: (to Candace) She is so disrespectful. Candace: (facepalms and glares at Micah and Sam) Get out! Out! (closes the door when they leave). Stacy: Candy, I think you should talk to your parents about Sam. She is always disrespectful to us. Candace: I tried and I got nowhere. She hates you guys and Jeremy. Almost everyone does. It's really annoying! Lizzy: (from behind the door, impersonating Candace) Oh, Jeremy, I can't be without you, my darling! Hannah and Sam: (laughs) Candace: (sighs) Excuse me for a second. (goes outside and yells at her sisters) Go away! Hannah, Lizzy, and Sam: (go inside their room) Candace: (goes back to her room) I never get any privacy of my own! I really need my own place! Stacy: Doesn't Jeremy have his own place? You could go there. Candace: Yeah, but I promised my parents that I would help them take care of them. I would let them down. (She sighed) I really want my own place. Maybe that would solve my problems. But until I get the money for it, I'm stuck here. (sighs) Getting Ready For School Candace: (narrating) It is now October, and my siblings have to go to school. This is a relief, because for about eight hours, I have the house to myself. Well, Micah is still here since he doesn't go to school. But everyone else is gone! Unfortunately, my parents went on a business trip three hours away from Danville, so I have to wake up at six in the morning to get everyone ready. (sighs in annoyance and walks to Phineas and Ferb's room) Phin, Ferb, it's time to wake up. Phineas: (groans and turns away) Candace: (goes to Hannah, Lizzy, and Sam's room) Girls, it's time to wake up. Hannah and Lizzy: (immediately wake up) Sam: (snores in reply) Candace: (goes downstairs and sees that Ty, Otto, and Jonathan are asleep on the couch with their clothes from the previous day on) Wake up, guys. Otto: (sighs and gets up) (Ten minutes later) Candace: (tiredly making breakfast) Jonathan: Candace, can you help me with my book report? It's due today. Candace: You haven't finished it!? Jonathan: I haven't read the book. Candace: (sighs) Start the report. I have to finish making breakfast. (Five minutes later) Sam: Who stole my nunchucks!? Lewis: I did. And technically, they aren't yours. Those are that Albert guy's nunchucks. Sam: But he said I could have them. Candace: And they will be returned soon. Now get ready for school. Sam: (stomps away) (Another five minutes later) Candace: (chasing Ty) Ty, come on! You have to brush your teeth! Ty: I don't want to! Candace: That's disgusting. (runs into Otto, who didn't change clothes yet) Otto, put on clean clothes please. Phineas and Ferb: (walk into the room, still in their pajamas) Candace: Why are you in your PJ's for? Get a move on! Phineas: Ugggggggh... (he and Ferb slowly go back upstairs) (After another twenty minutes, everyone is ready for school.) Candace: (narrating) When they leave, I just wanna go back to sleep. But because of them, it's impossible to go back to bed. Candace Moves Out Candace: (narrating) Almost two months have passed, and I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I talked to my boyfriend Jeremy about it. (At Jeremy's place) Candace: I don't know what to do. I still have no job, no home, or no car. Jeremy: If you're annoyed by your family, you should tell them how you feel. Candace: I tried that and got nowhere. Plus, my younger siblings are really rude to you, and it's driving me nuts. Jeremy: Yeah, your parents need to get them in line. Candace: I can't stay with them anymore. I'm moving in with you. Jeremy: Okay. Candace: Right now. Jeremy: Right this second? Are you sure? Candace: (firmly) Yes, yes I am. Let's go to my house so I can pick up my stuff. (Candace and Jeremy go into Jeremy's car and drive to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Everyone in the house is out, so Candace and Jeremy have the place to themselves. Candace and Jeremy go into Candace's room and start taking out a bunch of stuff and putting them in Jeremy's car. Forty minutes later, they are done. They leave the house. By this time, the other Flynn-Fletchers have come back). Linda: Hello, Jeremy! What are you doing here? Candace: (whispering) Don't tell them about the move. Jeremy: (lying) Just hanging out with your lovely daughter. (hugs Candace) Linda: You should stay for dinner! Come inside! Sam: Are you serious!? (sighs in annoyance) (As Jeremy walks into the house, Sam, Hannah, Lizzy, Ty, Jonathan, and Otto spray Jeremy with a water hose Candace, Linda, and Lawrence gasp) Candace: WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING!? Sam: (turns off the hose) We aren't doing anything, Candace. Candace: (narrows her eyes) (Later, at dinner) Lawrence: Thank you for staying for dinner, Jeremy. Jeremy: You're welcome. (turns to Phineas) So, how are things with Isabella? Phineas: Great! Jeremy: (turns to Hannah and Lizzy) Is it that time to sell Fireside Girl cupcakes? Hannah and Lizzy: (give Jeremy the death glare) Jeremy: (gives an uncomfortable glance at Candace) Candace: (shoots Jeremy a look saying "I can't wait until I move out") Linda: Where are Sam, Otto, Ty, and Jonathan? Libby: (shrugs) Sam, Otto, Ty, and Jonathan: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (run into the room, dressed like Native Americans, holding Perry and nunchucks. They start viciously attacking Jeremy) Linda: CHILDREN, STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Sam: No way! Lawrence: SAMANTHA, OTTO, TYLER, AND JONATHAN, YOU ARE ALL GROUNDED! Sam: But-but-but... Candace: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK! (storms out of the house with Jeremy at her heels) Phineas: Candace, come back! Lizzy: Candace, we don't want you to go! Hannah: We didn't mean it! Candace: (turns around angrily) Look, I know you have something against Jeremy, but doing what you did was completely unacceptable. I am sick and tired of you brats always ruining my life! You don't clean your rooms, you always invade my space, you insult my friends and my boyfriend! Ferb: I don't do that. Candace: Cause you and Phin are always sitting on your (bleep)s all day, texting your girlfriends! I'm sick and tired of you two NEVER helping me! I may have not been the perfect older sister in the past, but you were always there for me! Now you're never there! Linda: Candace, I think you need to calm down. Candace: Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? I DON'T WANNA CALM DOWN! I WANNA LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER COME BACK! Jonathan: It was a joke. Can't you take a joke? Candace: THAT WASN'T A JOKE! (snatches Sam's nunchucks) And Albert will be getting his nunchucks back. Obviously, you are too immature to handle them. It doesn't matter, since I'm never coming back here. Micah: But you're part of the family! (eyes begin to water) Candace: Not anymore! My loyalty is to Jeremy now. You all are unloyal brats! I'm done! (she and Jeremy go into Jeremy's car and drive away. Candace doesn't look back) Things Change Linda: I am so glad you left him, Candace. Candace: Yeah... (narrating) I ended up staying with Jeremy for about three weeks. During those three weeks, we kept arguing, so I had to go back home. Linda: I missed you a lot, Candy. Candace: No you didn't. You never called me or emailed me. Linda: I was mad. I was (bleep)ed. Candace: There was a reason I left. You made me the babysitter of the house and the kids never listen to me. Phineas and Ferb just sit on their (bleep)s all day and everyone was mean to Jeremy. I still like Jeremy, but moving in with him while being kind of stressed didn't work out. Linda: I'm going to talk to your siblings about how hard this was for you. I'm just glad that came back. (hugs Candace) Epilogue *In the end, Candace and Jeremy got back together *Candace is still jobless and carless, but when Stacy or Jenny graduates from college, she'll live with one of them *After a family talk, the family became better. Phineas and Ferb look after their younger siblings, and Sam tries to be nicer to Jeremy. 'THE END ' Trivia *If this took place in the canon P&F universe, Libby would be 13, Jonathan would be 5, Otto would be 4, Sam would be 3, Lewis would be 2, Hannah and Lizzy would be 1, and Ty and Micah probably wouldn't have been born yet. *Fossy, Nan, and P&I4EVAH thought up the names of the siblings Category:Stories by Tpffan5196 Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher